Socks
by inuyashalover1990
Summary: Spencer has one sock but can't seem to find the other one


AN1: HI this is a morgan/reid if u don't like it nobodys forcing you to read it.  
AN2:As i try to review all the stories I read I would very much like it if you would try as well.

It was a beautiful sunny day, but you wouldn't know it from the commotion inside Derek Morgan's house. "Where is it?" and "I'm not leaving this time without it!" could be heard to the front yard.

Inside the house Derek was trying, without success, to calm his boy genius. "Spencer we're going to be late, just borrow a pair of mine?"

Spencer ignoring his lover, was on his hands and knees looking under their bed, for his missing sock. Swiping frantically, he found nothing. Moving down toward the end of the mattress, he checked again. Still nothing.

When he finally conceded that it wasn't under there Spencer crawled across the floor to look under the bureau. "Don't suppose you could help, could you?" he asked resentfully, well aware of his boyfriend's stare.

Standing next to the bureau, Morgan watched in amusement, his arms crossing his chest. "We need a plan. I hate not having a plan."

"Why do we need a plan?" Spencer asked, as he got up and peered behind the dresser.

"Because without a plan, we're basically looking for a needle in a haystack, Pretty boy."

"Actually, it's more like we're looking for a needle in a pile of needles." Spencer answered distractedly. Moving to the master bath, he opened the hamper and started throwing clothes out on the floor.

Derek completely confused by this, gave the only response he could. "What? Wait! What are you doing?" Immediately he was in the bathroom throwing the clothes back in the hamper.

"A needle would stand out in a haystack" Spencer said this as it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "So are you going to help me look?" Turning around, he walked back into the bedroom, leaving Derek holding the dirty laundry.

Exasperated, Derek tossed the clothing back in and slammed the lid. Looking in the room, Spencer was on the floor peering under the bureau. Distracted by enjoying the view Spencer had given him, managed to avoid Spencer's question with one of his own. "Pretty Boy, why can't you just borrow a pair of mine, again?"

Clooney not paying any attention to his masters was content stay on his puppy pillow happily chewing on his new found trophy. Occasionally he would lift his head to watch his masters argue but overall, he was lost in puppy oblivion.

"I can't borrow any of yours because they don't match my outfits. Grey and black are the only colours you wear. You should seriously think about updating your sock drawer," Spencer commented and stopped cold. Were his eyes deceiving him or was that something blue in Clooney's mouth? Morgan followed his lover's gaze. Uh oh.

"Because, Derek Morgan, I have pair of socks. I just need the other one from that dog, you happen to call a friend!" Spencer answered as he tried to sneak up on said dog. Clooney thinking it would be a fun game, took off like a shot to the laundry room. "Give it back you mutt!"

"Now Spencer name calling is below you." Derek said trying to hide his laughter.

"Why, why can't you take my side this once?" Spencer asked, as he gave up trying to get his blue striped sock back, and put his full attention on his lover.

"Sweet thing, I am on your side; I just don't see why you don't buy new socks?" Completely giving up on making it to the party on time, Derek sat down on the sofa to wait out this misunderstanding.

Clooney poked his head out of the laundry room to see why his favorite friend wasn't chasing after him.

"Because I blatantly refuse to throw out perfectly fine clothes! And if I could just get that…" Spencer stop himself before he said something he was going to regret later on. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Derek, You know I love you right?

"Right," Derek answered slowly, not sure where this change of subject was leading.

"And you know I love Clooney…most of the time too, right?" Without waiting for an answer Spencer continued. "But if I lose one more pair of socks to that dog I will never sleep over-" He stopped as something wet was pushed against his hand.

Looking down to see Clooney, who was looking back up at him with the saddest puppy dog eyes Spencer had ever seen. Clooney dropped the sock at his master's feet and looked back up at him as if to say: I'm sorry; don't go.

Spencer picked up his sock and gave Clooney a pat on the head. "I'm not going anywhere, am I boy?"

"Ok now that you two have made up, can we go to the party?" Derek groused.

Looking up from the dog, Spencer flashed a smile. "Depends. Can I borrow a pair of socks?" Giving his lover a quick kiss, Derek started to run out of the room. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm getting them before you can change your mind," Derek called out from the back room. Running back in where Spencer and Clooney were, he thrust the socks out. "Here. Change so we can go." Watching his lover don his socks, Derek looked at him with a hunger. "You do realize that you owe me for this, don't you?"

"You get to be on top?" Spencer guessed.

"I was going to suggest we go shopping for socks tomorrow, but I'll take being on top tonight since you offered."

Spencer let out his breath in one long sigh. Casting a look at the mutt contently chewing on the discarded blue sock, he muttered, "Another fine mess you've gotten me into."

Oblivious to everything but his new toy, Clooney only wagged his tail in response.


End file.
